Raptrous Voice
by DeathAngl52
Summary: Ryou and Malik work at a new clib, Smash Club, every Friday night for money. Bakura and marik decide to go check it out. Full Summary Inside


A/N: Hey, It's me again. Back with another fic. Well, I know the idea of karaoke, sorry I can't spell it, is so over done, but I thought I would abuse it some more. Oh yeah. My Hikari is back. She went on vacation with Malik and Ryou for a week. Well anyway on with the disclamier, by none other then my Hikari. This is also a one-shot. Warning: YAOI(GuyxGuy relationships) No like, then don't read.

Aziza: Hey guys and/or girls. Well as you all probably know and/or guessed my Yami, DeathAngel52 does not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, movies, t.v eposiodes, games, or dueling cards. She does however own the fic and is very proud of it. So please no flamies. K? Death Angel and I do want to appologize for all and any spelling mistakes. Our computer broke and we got a diffrent one. This computer dosn't have spell check. So please don't get mad at us.

summary: Ryou and Malik work at the new hit club, Smash Club, every Friday night. Bakura and Marik decide to go and cheak it out. What happens when they see the two teens working their? YAIO(guyxguy)

"Blah" means talking

'Blah' means talking to self

/**Blah**/ means singing

:Rapturous Voice:

Ryou's POV

"Malik!" I called up the stairs. "Come on. We're going to be late! Stop obbsessing over your hair!" I heard a loud hmph as a platinum blonde haired teen appeared in the doorway.

I looked at what he was wearing and thought it was drop dead sexy. Black leather pants that shaped his slender legs, golden chains hanging loosely on the right side. A black muscle shirt that showed off the biceps, and looked rather tight. It stopped in the middle of his stomach showing off the Egyptian's perfectly tanned skin. He had his usual gold jewelry on: golden earrings, a golden chocker that hung tightly on his neck, and his thick golden bracelets on each of his wrists.

"How do I look?" Asked Malik spinning around twice then stopping to look himself in the three-way mirror.

"Great." I answered before I could stop the words from coming out of my mouth.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Said Malik. I looked down pretending to look at my outfit. Dark blue faded demin jeans and a crimson red tee-shirt. A black bandana wrapped tightly around my left arm. A thick golden braclet engraved with the words 'From the one who does and always will love you most'. This had been given to me on my sixteenth birthday from my boyfriend, Marik.

"Thanks." I said.

"No prob." Said Malik, heading out the door and towards my car; a midnight blue viper. "Is Yami meeting us there or do we have to pick him up?"

"He told me that he was going to meet us there."

"O.K. Off we go." Malik slid into the passenger's seat of my new car, I sat down on the black leather seat of the driver's seat.

Normal POVAt Dance Club

"Are you sure you want to go in there?" Asked Bakura staring at the club's sign that read 'Smash Club'

"Hell yeah." Said Marik. "They have people who sing karaoke on Friday nights and I thought it would be fun to make fun of them." Bakura shrugged in agreement and headed into the crowded club, sitting down at an empty table.

"All right gentlemen." Said a voice over the microphone. " I would say ladies, but since guys are only allowed in, there isn't any reason to say it. Well, we have three young boys that we all know and love here again tonight. As you all know they always have a theme for their songs. Tonight's theme is a song about what their feeling or something that is about them. Our first song is called 'Anything At All' by Good Charolette. Preformed by Yami Moto."

Bakura stared at the stage dumbfounded

"Yami? Singing?" He questioned bursting out in laughter.

"This is a song to someone who I know is out there tonight. Yugi Moto." The song started.

**/If you want me to wait**

**I will wait for you**

**If you want me to stay**

**I would stay right though**

**If you don't want to say**

**anything at all**

**I'm happy wondering/ **Sung Yami into the mic. The lights flashed multi colors and the beat started to pick up.

**/Oh, yeah, yeah**

**Was a young man**

**I never was a front man**

**I had a plan in no security then**

**Ever since I met you**

**I never could forget you**

**I only want to get you right here next to me**

**'Cause everybody, awhhhoooaaa**

**Needs someone that they can trust then**

**Your somebody, awhhhoooaa**

**That I found just in time/ **Yami began to sing the chorus and Marik and Bakura were suprised by the sound of Yami's voice.

**/If you want me to wait**

**I will wait for you**

**If you tell me to stay**

**I would stay right through**

**If you don't want to say anything at all**

**I'm happy wondering/ **That was the end of the chrous and he started to sing the second verus.

**/Now my love is changing**

**He's always rearranging**

**Always getting stranger than I ever thought he could**

**Ever since I found you**

**I wanna be around you**

**I want to get down to the point that I need you/** Marik was still staring wide eyed at the tri colored Ex-Pharoah.

**/'Cause everbody, awhhhoooaaa**

**Needs someone that they can trust then**

**Your somebody, awhhhoooaaa**

**That I found just in time**

**If you want me to wait**

**I will wait for you**

**If you tell me to stay**

**I would stay right through**

**If you don't want to say anything at all**

**I'm happy wondering**

**oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Don't tell me the bad news**

**Don't tell me anything at all**

**Just tell me that you need me**

**And stay right here with me/ **The song finally came to an end as Yami sung the chrous twice. Everybody clapped and cheered.

"Our next singer will be the Egyptian God, that we all love, Malik Ishtar." Marik spit out his beer that he had just ordered.

"Did he just say Malik? Ishtar?"

"Yup." Said Bakura grinning.

"This is song about me." Said Malik into the mic. The music started up fast.

**/Hard days made me, Hard nights shaped me**

**I don't know but they somehow save me**

**And I know I'm making something**

**Out of this I think I'm noting**

**I take what I want **

**take what I need**

**They say it's wrong but it's right for me**

**Out of all this doubt won't say I'm sorry**

**I know only God can judge me/ **Bakura and Marik were staring wide eyed by now. Malik just sung the bridge and chrous.

**/And if I make it through today**

**Will tomorrow be the same**

**Am I just running in place**

**And if I stumble and I fall**

**Should i get up and carry on**

**Will it all just be the same**

**'Cause I'm young and I'm hopeless**

**I'm lost and I know this**

**I'm going no where fast **

**that's what they say**

**I'm troublesome, I'm fallen**

**I'm angrey at my father**

**It's me against this world and I don't care**

**I don't care/ **It was then that Bakura and Marik realized Malik was singing about his father.

**/And no one in this industry**

**Understands the life I lead**

**When I sing about my past**

**It's not a gimick, not an act**

**These cridicts try to trust fund kids**

**they try to tell me what punk is**

**but when they see me out on the streets **

**they've got nothing to say/ **Malik reapeated the bridge and the chrous

**/And if I make it through today**

**Will tomorrow be the same**

**Am I just running in place**

**And if I stumble and I fall**

**Should I get up and carry on**

**Will it all just be the same**

**'cause I'm young and I'm hopeless**

**I'm lost and i know this**

**I'm going no where fast **

**that's what they say**

**I'm troublesome, I'm fallen**

**I angrey at my father**

**It's me against this world and I don't care**

**I don't care**

**I don't care**

**No**

**I don't care/ **Malik repeated the chrous and the song came to an end. Everybody thought he was great even though some of them weren't actually listening, but staring at him.

"Our next singer is our white haired angel, Ryou Bakura." Both boys eyes got larger.

"Ryou?" Both asked at the same time. Sure enough Ryou stepped on the stage.

"This is a song about my father and me." Ryou said and the music started.

**/Hey Dad**

**Writing to you**

**Not to tell you that I still hate**

**Just to ask you how you feel**

**And how this fell apart**

**How we fell apart**

**Are you happy out there in this great wide world**

**Do you think about your sons**

**Do you miss your little girl**

**When you lay your head down**

**How do you sleep at night**

**Do you even wonder if we're all right**

**We're all right, We're all right/ **Marik smirked at his boyfriend.

'He sounds so good, but why didn't he tell me he worked here?' Thought Marik

**/It's been a long hard road without you by my side**

**Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried**

**You broke my mother's heart, you broke your children for life**

**It's not o.k., but we're all right**

**I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes**

**But those are just a long lost memory of mine**

**I spent so many years learning how to survive**

**Now, I'm writing to you just to let you know I'm still alive/ **

"He's actually pretty good Bakura." Whispred Marik.

"Yeah..."

/**The days I spent so cold, so hungrey**

**Were full of hate**

**I was so angrey**

**The scars run deep inside this tacttoed body**

**There things I'll take to my grave**

**But I'm o.k., I'm o.k/ **Ryou repeated the chrous.

**/It's been a long hard road without you by my side**

**Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried**

**You broke my mother's heart, you broke your children for life**

**It's not o.k., but we're all right**

**I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes**

**But those are just a long lost memory of mine**

**I spent so many years learning how to survive**

**Now, I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive**

**Sometimes you forget**

**Yeah, and this time**

**I let you**

**Dad I miss you**

**Said I miss you/ **Ryou reapeated the chrous again and added some words.

**/And sometimes you forget**

**And this time**

**I let you**

**But I miss you**

**And I miss you**

**Hey Dad/ **The song came slowly to the end and everyone cheered.

"Yeah, Go Ryou!" Shouted Marik.

"All right, that's it for tonight. Have a good one." the lights on the stage shut off.

"That was great." Exclaimed Marik.

"Yes I must agree." Said Bakura.

"Yeah I thought it was great too." Said Malik plopping down next to Bakura.

"I did too." Said Ryou sitting on Marik's lap.

"You were great, Ry." Marik then placed a kiss on his lover's lips.

"Get a room." Bakura threw a quater at them. "Here have that. It might help pay for one." Ryou giggled and so did Malik. Marik just glared at his best friend.

"Maybe we will. Come on Ry." Marik stood up, picking Ryou up in his arms since he was on his lap, and placed him on the floor. Ryou grabbed Marik's hand and they headed for the exit.

"You didn't have to be so mean." Complained Malik.

"Sure I did."

"Not huh."

"Yeah huh."

"Fine let's go." Malik scooted out of the booth and so did Bakura. They both stood up and headed towards the exit.

**End of Story**

A/N: I hope you liked it! Reveiw! Remember this **Is** a one shot. So if you guys want more...To bad! Again I appologize for any and all spelling mistakes.


End file.
